Moonlight Thoughts
by Draco MalfoyGirl 16
Summary: I am back with better hp stories. Draco muse over Harry while Harry is in the hospital wing one night. Note a little to lovely dovey for my taste, but maybe you will like it. Yaoi Draco/Harry. Finished.
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N: Ok I own nothing here expected the plot and idea that is it. J.K owns the rest so she gets pain for them. Luck J.K. In other **_me no own you no sue._**

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so sad you can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words, but they don't come out right?  
Have you ever, have you ever....   
(have you ever)

I watch you sleep. You don't even know I'm am here. Its a good thing, really because I doubt you would believe your gorgeous emerald eyes to see that I was here of my own accord. After all, I am the one that put you here. I think I put too much pixie wings into your cauldron when you where chatting with Weasley, because the next thing I knew, you went flying to the back of the class room, hit the wall, and then hit your head against the desk. I stood there horrified. I didn't mean for that to happen. I only wanted it to smolder not have it blow you to kingdom come. That was low even for me.

**_Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start_**

The moon light shines on your softly tanned face, making it glow as if you were no mere human, but a god. Your raven hair is as untamed as ever. It makes you look like a small child. God, listen to me... I sound like a hopeless romantic. But somehow, I feel like I should. As I see you laying there, unconscious by my own doing, I just can't see how any one would fall for Golden Gryffindor.

**__**

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so sad you can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words, but they don't come out right?  
Have you ever, have you ever....   
(have you ever)

If only I could proclaim my feelings for you. Oh god that would be rich! I can just see your face. You would laugh yourself silly, and think that I was joking or in some desperate need of some mental help at St. Mungos! It would have its upside to see your emerald eyes light up and dance at my expense. Then all the low lifes in the school would have something to say. God, not to mention Daily Prophet. I can just see that one ' Son of Deatheater In Love with The Boy Who Lived' Then I a pretty sure father, being the arrogant basterd he is, would want to kill you and then kill me for such a betrayal against You- Know- Who, The Malfoy name, and the Slytherin reputation, but how could something I feel to be right, be so wrong in the eyes of others? You being a Gryffindor. Me a Slytherin. You being on the side of light. Me being on the side of dark. Both of us being boys. So either way you look at it, people will find it wrong.

**__**

Have you ever found the one  
you've dreamed of all your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care

Every time I see you at the beginning of the year, you seem to be so ecstatic as you step on to platform 9 ¾ like you are delighted to be get away from something. Or maybe someone. I know you have never seen me watching you as walk to the train while you are chatting with Weasley and Ganger. I really don't know much about you or your past. Only that your parents died at the wand of You- Know-Who as you were suppose to, but, for some unknown reason, you've lived, and have gone on live with some muggle relations. Maybe they are who are you glad to be getting away from. More then once I have seen tape on your glasses. Makes me wonder what happens to you over there.**__**

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so sad you can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words, but they don't come out right?  
Have you ever, have you ever....   
(have you ever)

Every fight I start is only to be close to you. To hear your heavenly voice... even if it holds nothing but hatred for me. It still makes me want to walk on air. Of course, I have to have these two dim-witted goons, who would know something was up. They're just as stupid as they look, but even **_they_** can put two and two together. Even though it takes them a lot longer than most people. If they found out, the rest of the school would, too. I suppose that if they ever find out, you'll know. You may see me as nothing more then a freak then, if you are a homophobic. But then, there is a very small chance that you aren't. So, then I guess I don't know what you would do. If you're straight, then I guess I haven't a chance in hell. If you were bi, or gay then I might have a small chance, but the Boy- How- Lived is perfect ,or as close to it as any one can get, everything you do just seems to prove it more and more. Even the scar on your forehead is perfect. It makes you stand out in a crowd. Not many people have I lighting blot shaped scar on there forehead.**__**

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
Cuz baby I can't sleep

I try to move close, and I end up making some racket. I hold my breath as I watch you turn your body and face me, and close my eyes, waiting for you to ask me what I am doing here or tell me to get out before you hex me into the next demarcation. Either one. You can be dense when you're awake, but I thank god you are a heavy sleeper. As much as I love you, I really don't want you to see me here. I had a hard time sneaking away from the other Slytherins, professors and other people who're walking around the halls, trying to make sure that one on is out of bed. I knew it would be nothing to get in here with Pomfrey being in her office. I smirk at how effortless it actually was to get here. The only tricky thing is getting back, since it is very late and they will be all over now and not just by each house. Now I will admit that I an not as sneaky as you are, but I do try. I always did wonder how you are never caught by anyone. And if I'm lucky, maybe one day we will at least be friends. And then, maybe you can tell me how you did it.

**_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so sad you can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words, but they don't come out right?  
Have you ever, have you ever....   
(have you ever)_**Well, I have to leave you now. I hate to, but it is very late and soon Pomfrey will be checking on you. I start to walk away, but then turn back. I see you arm is hanging off the bed. I kinda guess so since you are laying at an angle. I place your arm next to your body and pull the sheet over you more. You really are a deep sleeper, Potter or else you would have felt that. Like I said before. You're pretty dense, but I wouldn't have you any other way. With one last look at you, I turn and walk out the room. The image of you sleeping peacefully as the moonlight lights up your face, will be with me all night. Until the next time I see you, Potter. I will have to put that image aside and make your life hell as I have since your first year. I only hope soon that it will all be put a side, but until then... Yes, Until then.**__**

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so sad you can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words, but they don't come out right?  
Have you ever, have you ever....   
(have you ever)

A/N: Ok if you like these story then review and if not please don't review because it would just be a waste of your time. By the time you finish the review you could have found a better story that you really like. If you like this tell me if you would like a sequel to this and I will do one and it will not be a song fic it will be a story and I don't know if I will make it a long one or short one you will just have to see.


	2. harry's Thoughts

A/N: Ok it seems like the first part was really good or else you people wouldn't have asked for another part. Well I had fallen into a block and couldn't write anything and when I did final wrote something I forgot to add and just forgot about it. Well here it is and I don't know if it will be as good as the first one, but here it goes I hope you like it.

I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

Only when you are deep in thought do you recall things that you really don't really remember any other time. I thought I saw him standing over me while I was in the hospital wing. no that is impossible. I mean come on Draco Malfoy coming to see if I was ok or not if he was there it was more likely to see if I was going to die so he can go run and tell his evil asshole of a father that I was finally gone. All I recall before the accented was that I was talking to Ron. He was tell me something he had read in the Daily Prophet I wasn't really paying any attention to him when all of a sudden our cauldron began to smolder and then bang. I was flying across the class room, hit the back wall, and then hit my head on a desk. That was it. Hurt like hell, but when I came to it was three days later I had a feeling like I saw him near me. Looking at me with love in his once cold gray eyes. Yeah right like that would happen. Draco Malfoy and love just doesn't go together. Now him and the word evil fit together.

****

It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making'  
But what your givin I am happy to be takin  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way when I'm in your arms

Ok well maybe I shouldn't say him and evil fit together. I really don't know him at all. I know his father is evil, but I don't think Draco maybe evil like him. He seem to have change a lot over our years at Hogwarts. Our first two years he walked around he like he owned the whole school just because he was a Slytherin and who his father was. Then he started to change. He no longer slicked his platinum hair back with all that hair gel and he did lighten up on the whole making my life hell. Other may not see it, but I have. It may not mean much, but its better then nothing.

**__**

They say your somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

Most of the girl in this school seem to just fall at his feet and some of the guys too. Maybe it was his looks or it was his family's money. I seem to think its more his money they want. I always thought he was a very good looking guy, but it doesn't mean other see it as well not in this day an age where only money rules any world. I have always thought he was very good looking, but I said nothing about it to any one because I knew what they would say. 'He's the enemy' or 'He's a guy. You're a guy. You can't like him or even fine him attractive'. Today you would think that they wouldn't care who you liked. Well I guess they really don't if you where a nobody, but me I'm the "Golden Boy" and I have unwritten rules and I have to follow even if I never heard of them. They just act like I know how a Golden Boy should act and even liking another guy is against in the rules.

****

I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah

That is what I love about him. He has no rules. He is free to do what he wants and never really has to think what other people think of him. He used to, but not any more. It seems with his father gone he can finally rest. What else would you call it if the guy who hated you one day and just lay off of you the next after all that stuff went down. I don't think he knows that I seem him smile. Not that evil little smirk that he used to give me, but a genuinely happy smile. It wasn't at me, but I saw it so there must be some good in there somewhere because no one with evil in them could smile like he did. It seems like the sun couldn't even compare to his smile. His eyes seems to shine brighter now. God now I sound like a thirteen year old girl with her first crush. It isn't my first crush because that was Cho, but to her I was just the rebound. I saw that I was only a replacement for Cedric after he died. It still has to count for something……..I think.****

I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are

It funny I had this dream while in the hospital wing. It was kind of weird. I dreamed that Draco had snuck down there in the middle of the night and was watching me. Then touched my arm. I know it seems so silly to think that, but well lets face it Draco Malfoy. He hates the ground I walk on. So it must have been a side effect of one of the many potions that Madam Pomfrey administered to me while I was out. Once of them must have caused that silly dream, but to me it felt real like he really where there doing those things. I must have hit my head harder than I thought to even wish that because wish something knowing how reality really is makes you feel really depressed. I know I do feel like that all the time. Sometimes loving him makes me hurt all the time knowing he will never feel the same, but I never show it to any. They really wouldn't understand if I told them.

****

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah  
Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong

Sometimes I wish that him and I where not who we are. That we where both just plain old wizards maybe we wouldn't hate each other and then we could be together and not have it all over in the papers or at lest be friends. Yeah I know nice thought, but so would never happen. Sometimes I when he is in my classes I sit there and just watch him. His swift and graceful movements. The way his eyes seems to brighten when he works on his potions. I know that is his favorite class and also while he plays quidditch. I remember the first quidditch match my house played against his. He really don't know what he was doing back then. He wasn't looking for the snitch. He was calling me scar head and didn't see the snitch right next to his head, but I must say he has gotten loads better since then.

****

Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong

I guess all in all I will continue to love him only from the shadows for I don't know how people in the wizarding world takes to things such as this…….

"Hey Harry how much longer you doing to keep writing. I really don't mine the music, but the light is keeping me up." Ronald Weasley said as his head popped out from under the Gryffindor red covers as his raven haired friend looked up from the journal he had been writing in for the last twenty minutes.

"Oh sorry Ron I just need to finished this last part and I will be finished." Harry said softly as to not wake the others in the dorm room. The red head nodded, turned over, and laid back down. Harry returned to his journal.

……Well I guess I will call it a night, but I will find out if that was really a dream or if it is real. Oh well then I guess.

Harry Potter-

Harry closed his journal under his pillow and set his quill and blue ink well on the nightstand next to his bed. He then turned off the little radio he asked Hermione to charm so that it would work in the wizarding world. Finally he blow out the candle as the room fell into darkness he laid down and pulled his covers over him as he fell into a deep sleep.

A/n: ok I know its not as good as the first one I did, but I like it and I hope it does as well as the first one did when I posted it. Well sorry about the few little mistakes that I might have missed and if you like this one I may make another one soon. If I do make more I will only go up to 4 or 5 chapters all together. So tell me what you want.

Song: Leanne rimes- Right Kinda Wrong


End file.
